


(not) the one

by reidplease



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Reader Insert, Song fic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidplease/pseuds/reidplease
Summary: based on the song (not) the one - Bebe Rexha





	(not) the one

**Author's Note:**

> Work has also been posted on my tumblr, @barryallenplease.

_oh_ _my_   _god, here we go_  
_I drank_   _a little too much again_  
_now_   _I’m stuck in your bed again_  
_oh_   _my god, I’m too close, oh_  
_but_ _this_ _feeling_ _is_ _so_ _damn_ _good_  
_guess_ _I'm_ _loving_ _it_ _more_ _than_ _I_ _should_

You had no idea how you ended up in someone’s bed again. Which happened to be Spencer... again. And now you have a killer hangover from drinking way too much last night. Great.

Just fucking perfect.

Spencer, your best friend who also happens to be the person you’re madly in love with. Also just great. And you slept with him. Twice.

After the first time it happened, which was really fucking awkward, you two didn’t even speak to each other about it. You just grabbed your clothes and left his apartment.

And you might not want to admit it to anyone, but the feeling you got from being there was warm. A nice warm feeling.

And that’s when you realized, you fucked up.

_I know I should leave_  
_but when you are next to me, deep asleep_  
_your skin on my skin_  
_can’t help the way I feel, ooh_  
_but you cannot know, there’s no place I’d rather be, honestly_  
_when I hold you close to me_

You laid next to him with your arm snaked around his waist. You had no idea when that happened. But the contact made your heart burst. And if you moved your arm, you could risk waking him up.

Which you should definitely do.

But did you really want to?

No, you didn’t.

And that was also really fucked up.

_I want you to_  
_to love me, to love me, to love me, but don’t fall in love_  
_to hold me, to hold me, to hold me, but not for too long_  
_I want to love me, to love me, but don’t fall in love_  
_‘cause I’m not the one to love_

So maybe, even just for another moment, you wanted to savor this feeling.

Because you knew it wouldn’t last. It couldn’t. And you wanted him to hold you for a while, but not forever.

_oh my god, here we are_  
_I’m fallin’ deeper into this mess_  
_Yeah, I know I shouldn’t get undressed_  
_We both know this ain’t right_  
_It’s a little too dangerous, this little thing between us_

You knew you were falling more in love with this genius everyday. You knew you shouldn’t sleep with him. It would do more harm than good for you. And it was a little too dangerous for your heart.


End file.
